


Edward, Confessor of Worldy Sins

by spacewuuf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform, testing out new character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed fights alongside a man he only meet two weeks ago, but had already had in his bed more times than he could care to count. The mysterious, dark Raziel knew not only how to fight homunculi  but to make Edgo mad with fury and rage. Embracing this sinister side of himself for the first time, it slowly changes Ed's view of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raziel, WTF?

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Brotherhood SPOILERS ahead. I'm using an OMC I wanted to try out before putting him in a completely original story so here goes Raziel, the dark, mysterious, sinister anti-hero who can transmute his body using bioalchemy.

Raziel - angel of mysteries, “God’s secret” - how deep. Even upon close scrutiny, Edward could not wrap his mind around how and why exactly Raz had entered his life - that is, of course he knew how and when he’d met the guy. That was not what he - FUCK! that was close! - that was not what he meant. 

He shot a quick mental thanks to his brother, for his relentless training with Al just saved him from being squashed under that boulder, _like an insect_. 

_Dammit, I swear it rubs of that everyone calls me small, I start believing it._

What he wanted to think was this: How had Raz managed to wrap him around his finger and get into his pants within barely two weeks? Was he _this_ needy? 

In response to Pride’s assault with the boulder, Ed slammed his automail palm onto the ground, forcing a sizeable piece of rock to shear off the ground and fly like a discus in the direction of Führer Bradley’s son - the homunculus Pride. As he looked up to observe the result of his alchemic assault on the dark creature, his view was captivated not by the destruction he’d wrought buy by Raz’ lean stature standing a few meters in front of him, holding his ground while parrying Pride’s slashing black arms. Raz fierce, alchemically altered physique was quite something to look at. 

Raziel had mastered a branch of alchemy that Amestrian’ alchemists only had a brief understanding of: bio-alchemy combined with human transmutation. Ed and Al had witnessed first hand how horribly wrong these experiments had gone in Amestris - Ed could still remember the little girl’s face before her father had attempted to fuse her with their household dog. But with Raziel, it was different. He altered his body on a cellular level, similar to what the homunculi must be doing, just without requiring the immense power of a Philosopher’s Stone. No, Raz’ bio-alchemy was fueled purely by the energy within his body and by altering his cellular functions to produce what effects he wanted. 

As all these thoughts flew through Ed’s head at the perceived speed of light, the fight raged on. Ed did not even need to do anything but shield himself from the gleaming light that Raz currently emitted, thereby driving Pride back. Then, without notice, the radiance ceased and Ed heard Raz shout breathlessly through the darkness “Ed, run, it’ll only hold him … we have to leave _now_.” Ed got off the ground he’d slumped down on to hide behind a transmuted lump of rock and scrambled for the exit of the tunnel they had fought in. Raz’ breath rasped behind him, a noisy affirmation that his friend had made it out of the engagement, too. 

A couple of ladders, a blown out sewer cover and the two boys stood on a quiet street in a suburb of Central, the people living here oblivious to the dark forces lurking just meters beneath the ground. 

Ed slowly regained his composure and when his breathing had finally slowed, he noticed Raz staring at him with strands of long dark hair hanging shaggily in his face. The corners of his lips slowly drew up to form a smirk that might have looked malevolent to an outsider, yet Ed knew it simply signalled Raz was enjoying a private moment of sarcasm. 

“Care to share the fun?” Ed asked, looking through his blond bangs that had gotten loose during the fight. 

Raz’ emerald eyes sparkled with anticipation of dishing out a cutting remark to his buddy. Ed hated how much the taller guy relished in making him wait - in every situation. After savouring a few more precious moments of tension, Raz spit it out. 

“You didn’t fight too bad … for a pipsqueak.” 

Ed solemnly closed his eyes and for a second Raz feared his snide remark would simply fly past the smaller boy - had Raz known him for a little longer, there would have been no doubt what Ed’s reaction would ultimately be. 

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKING PIPSQUEAK, HUH? TOUGH GUY STANDING THERE BAREFOOT IN SHORTS AND A SINGLET OUT ON AN OPEN STREET, UNKEMPT HAIR HANGING AROUND LIKE A SHAGGY FUCKING DOG?” 

With a slight shake of his head, Ed’s magnificent blond bangs whirled lightly through the air as though to support his claim about Raz’ inferior hairstyle. 

Raz sucked in every word of Ed’s fury. A prevalent, dark streak in Raz’ soul longed for this very anger and rage inside Ed. It made Ed powerful, scary despite his height, and _frighteningly_ attractive. 

“You know I wear this to not wreck my clothes every time I transmute.” Raz teased Ed further, his tone snarky and sharp. 

Ed let out a low, dismissive growl. Of course, he _fucking_ knew why Raz wore this. And he knew Raz was just playing him, too. But he could not be _not angry_ , after all, he was small and lanky so Al’s body could survive in the portal. 

“Let’s go home while you’re still angry. Al is still not back from Leor, right?” Raz lips curved upwards in a wicked, knowing smile. He knew just what he wanted and how to get it. 

Rolling his eyes and turning to walk home, Ed mumbled under his breath. “You are so messed up.” 


	2. Oh Brother, where art thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peekaboo!!

“Wow!” with a loud release of inadvertently held breath Ed rolled off Raz. Spread-eagled he came to rest next to his accomplice in this devilish chase for bodily pleasures. Ed had tried to rationalize and justifz what he and Raz had gotten in a habit of doing. He had failed. 

He didn’t even know anything about his dark-haired lover. Tall and lanky, yet in a lithe way mysteriously strong, Raz lay next to him, not even short of breath. 

“How is it I almost get a heart attack and you don’t even break a sweat?” 

“Experience.” 

“Ha!” Ed laughed a half-hearted laugh. He didn’t want to admit it but … 

“Well it is very easy to tell you’ve never fucked anyone.” Raz hit it home, once again. Edward sounded a rasping cough that might have turned into a condascending snigger had his throat not been this sore. The damn bastard was right, though. Not that Ed hadn’t wanted to do it with Winry, but between their travels it just never seemed … right. Alphonse would probably hold his metal belly laughing were he to get a glimpse of Ed’s thoughts right now. Ed was damn sure his brother knew exactly how bad the teenage sexual tension between himself and Winry was. 

“I reckon you are just a little too … _short_ for this.” Raz elicited another cough from Ed. 

“So you think dwarves don’t fu…. FUCK YOU! DON’T CALL ME SHORT!” 

“Wanna do it again?” 

“Fuck yeah!” 

* * *

Alphonse was more than happy to get off the train. While his body could not physically ache, there was something in his mind that just wanted him to stretch himself out. Funny actually, Al thought. He should make a note of this fact when he eventually got to write his story down. 

_This might be invaluable news should another soul get put into a suit of armor._

The little giant clanked through the streets, sun just setting on him, while his smaller brother was busy losing his mind again in bodily pleasures. 

“Hello, brother!” Al called out cheerily as he closed the door to the apartment they had rented in central. Hearing suspicious moans from the bedroom, Al immediately feared for the worse. His brother had once more gotten himself into trouble while he had been away. Red gleaming eyes narrowed to mere slits, fully ready to engage the enemy, Al slammed through the bedroom door. 

Golden curls stuck to Ed’s sweaty face as he looked up in terror. He was on his knees, bent over, Raz taking him from behind and in front of him, so close he could just reach out and touch him, stood his brother in shining armor. Just then and there, Ed would have gladly given his remaining arm and leg for the Portal to open and consume him forever. Before Ed could even say or do anything but stare, Alphonse hunky frame had spun around on the spot and made to leave the room. If Ed hadn’t known better, he’d have said Al looked stiff - but that was just ridiculous. Of course he was stiff. He was made of fucking metal. When Al had left and very gingerly closed the door, Ed became painfully aware of the fact that he was actually currently engaged in a physically demanding act. He had actually lost all lust for it, before he could voice his resentment, Raz just kept ploughing on. 

* * *

Laying again spreadeagled next to and partly over one another, Raz was the first to mention the awkward interruption. 

“You think he likes me?” 

“Oh you have to be fucking kidding me.” Ed couldn’t believe this was the first and only thing Raz would think about when his lover’s brother just caught them mid-act. 

For he wasn’t a complete idiot, it slowly dawned on him what the real problem might be at the moment. 

Raz produced an honestly suprised “Ooooohhhhh.” 

Ed mimicked Raz “ _Oooohhhh_ indeed.” 

“So he doesn’t know you like men?” 

“No.” 

“You haven’t told him?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” He sounded seriously surprised. It was infuriating. For the badass fighter, merciless killer and overall stunningly physical guy Raz was, sometimes it seemed human interaction was simply beyond him. 

“Because I didn’t ever think I did.” 

“You didn’t?” 

“NO!” 

Another “Ooooohhhh.” 

Ed rolled his eyes and assumed a sulking position. This was going to be madly embarassing to clear up. 

Without another word to his infuriatingly stupid sex buddy, Ed vaulted off the bed and grabbed his signature red cape. Angrily stroking his bangs out of his face in a vain attempt to reduce the signs of sex that were all over him, he pulled the cape close around his lithe figure to at least be decent and not flash any more privates than Al had already seen. Bracing himself against the laughter he was sure Al had in store for him, he flung open the bedroom door Al had previouls shut so carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is another short drabble, I still hope you enjoy the awkwardness ;)


	3. Full Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers will be brothers.

“Hey, Al?” Ed carefully called out in search for his brother. 

No reply. 

“Come on, Al, I would have told you eventually. It’s just …” _Yeah, what was it?_ “It’s just I didn’t even know before I met him.” A metallic clank rang from the direction of the livingroom. Sometimes being stuck in a giant heavy metallic armour had its obvious disadvantages. 

Standing in the doorway of the living room, Ed tried again to get Al to talk to him. 

“I realise this was awkward but then I didn’t expect you to be back for like …” 

“It’s not about that.” Alphonse voice sounded feebly from behind the sofa. Ed cocked his head. What was it about, then? Ed walked around the sofa and there he found Al, huddled up in the corner between the sofa and the wall, trying to take up as little space as he could, giant armour and all. When Ed sat down next to him, Al’s helmet turned to look at his brother. From the size and shape of Al’s gleaming red eyes, Ed could tell he was quite upset. 

“Ed, it’s not about that. I don’t care who you like, you are my brother and nothing will change that.” 

Puh, that was a relief. 

“Wanna share why you are upset, if it’s not having caught me in-flagranti?” 

“When I saw you and this guy … doing it”, Al pressed out awkwardly. He took a while to continue his sentence. “You know, I am a teenager right now. And, well, my soul …” he broke off again. “I sometimes want to …” 

“Oh.” Without the need for more words, Ed understood what Al meant, what he needed. “I’m sorry Al, I’ve never thought about that.” 

“Uhu. Well, seeing you there, enjoying yourself, I just got, well, jealous.” 

“Of being with a dude?” 

Al let go of a nervous chuckle that made his suit clank together noisily. 

“No. I like girls, I think.” 

“I’m glad Al.” 

“Huh?” 

“Not that you like girls. That you told me about this.” 

“I guess.” 

“I tell you what, we will simply get our bodies back as soon as possible, and then you can, well, add sleeping with a girl to the top of your bucket-list, oke?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually curiously close to how I came out to my brother XD Love you, bud!


End file.
